One Shots(WWE)
by purdygirl96
Summary: WWE One Shots... I'm accepting requests as well. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. I decided to put all my WWE one shots here. This is the first one. If you like it, I'm pretty willing to take some One Shot requests. So don't hesitate and if you want PM me... Thanks. :)**

**As always review. I always enjoy what you guys think. Thanks! :)))**

* * *

**Mine! (Dean Ambrose/ OC)**

Carrie walked into her home, just getting back from the law firm, where she worked at as a secretary. She was dressed in her working attire – straight black skirt, reaching the middle of her thighs, and white blouse with the first few buttons unbuttoned, showing a glimpse of her C – cupped breasts. Her whole outside look was complementing by pair of 4 inches black heels.

She left her keys on the table nearby the front door. Her other hand was full of a grocery bag – an indicator for her activities after work. She had obviously passed by the store for some things, where she had casually flirted with on of the clerks just as every time. It was okay to say that was like a hobby to her.

Carrie could hear the sounds of the TV from the living room mixed with quiet voices. She wasn't surprised. In fact she was expecting his presence already. She noticed his car on the driveway and that filled her whole body with excitement. She was well aware of the motives of his visit. The sharp feeling on the left side of her chest was new to her though. It wasn't pain… it was like a weight… heavy enough to make her feel uncomfortable, but not too heavy to crush her. That feeling was threatening to grow into rage. Carrie could already feel it.

She took a deep sigh before entering the living room. Her yellow – green eyes looked around, though she knew, where to find _him_… or better yet, where to find _them_. He was sitting on the couch, smiling widely, his dimples more visible than ever and his eyes sparkling. Carrie knew too well that face – his flirting mode was on. He was wearing buttoned down grey shirt and pair of denim jeans. Her sister, Alexis, was sitting next to him with a glass of wine in one hand, while her other one was placed on his thigh, smiling and fake laughing as hard as she could. Well… he obviously had said something funny. Carrie had no clue why this scene was only increasing her anger.

When they heard her heels clicking over the floor they both turned their attention towards her. Dean smiled as he looked her up and down. Carrie just glared at him, raising an eyebrow towards him and her sister. Dean got up from the couch, still smiling at her.

"Hey… you're home." He stated. "Let me get that for you."

He took the grocery bag off of her arms. Carrie just rolled her eyes angrily at him, not saying anything. She headed in the direction of the kitchen only murmuring: "I need a drink really bad." under her breath.

Dean followed her, placing the bag on the kitchen table. Carrie obviously wasn't in a mood and he was confused.

"Long day at work?" he asked quietly, trying to figure out the reasons for her behavior, not thinking that he might have caused it even for a second. Carrie took a glass of the shelf and then a bottle of Jack Daniels. She poured the fire liquid in the glass and mixed it with ice. After taking a sip and ignoring the sudden urge to pour it all in her throat, she answered coldly:

"No, the work was great."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Straight to Jack, huh?" he commented, reaching for a glass and making a drink himself too. He came behind her, sliding one of his hands to the front of her body and resting in it on her belly. Dean pulled her closer, her back pressing against his chest. She could feel that he was hard already. He lowered his head and inhaled her scent. "Here's to the sexiest legal secretary I've ever met." He whispered, his lips, brushing against her ear.

A shiver ran up and down Carrie's spin, but the anger didn't float away. She turned around to face him. Now his hands transferred to her waist.

"Don't suck it up to me." She whispered through gritted teeth as she raised the glass to her lips, drinking every drop of whiskey in it. She reached for the bottle again, but her hand was slapped away from it.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, growling at her. He was slowly losing his patience. "Are you trying to get drunk? I want you in your full state of mind as I fuck you."

His blue eyes connected with her greenish ones. Never taking them down for a minute, his hands slid up her body and squeezed her breast. God, he loved those breasts.

"You forget to wear a bra again?" he asked after the short pause. She obviously had no intention to answer his first questions.

"No, I didn't. I did it on purpose… you see… my boss and the guy in the grocery store are big fans of boobs." Carrie answered harshly.

"Boss? Guy in the grocery store?" Dean raised an eyebrow. A wave of heat ran through his body at her words. The thought itself of some guys drooling at the sight of her bra – less boobs, that he considered his, drove him crazy. But she shouldn't know that. He tried to ignore those feelings. "I'm a big fan of boobs too. Especially yours." He added, squeezing them again.

Carrie shrugged her shoulders in answer and said indifferently:

"And what can I do about it? It's not like I care about your preferences. But my advice would be to go back in the living room. One fake pair is waiting for you on the couch."

"So that's what this is all about? Me flirting with your sister? Is it bothering you?" Dean asked, smirking, his fingers tracing circles over her blouse covered nipples that were slightly hardened from the attention.

"Not bothering me a bit. We're just fuck buddies, remember? No strings attached." She answered; surprised at the ease she said that with. "I just don't think it's appropriate to fuck my sister, while waiting for me. Exactly how it would be inappropriate if I gave my boss a blowjob, no matter how bad I want to."

She noticed with delight how Dean's jaw tightened at her last comment.

"So you want to blow your boss, huh? One cock is never enough for you, you dirty little whore… "Dean growled angrily at her, roughly pinching her nipples. " But you know what? Go blow him… I couldn't care less."

Carrie smirked, remaining calm; no matter how bad she wanted to moan.

"I already did."

Dean's eyes shone with more powerful wave of anger as one of his hands trailed up to her auburn hair, roughly releasing it from the tight bun and grabbing it just as roughly as he brought her face closer to his own. "You fucking whore." He growled as he crushed his lips against hers.

His other hand slid down to his belt as he quickly unbuttoned it and unzipped his jeans afterwards. He was mad… he was surprised at the urge to ravish her and to show to the whole world… and to her, who she belonged to. Him… only him… nobody else.

He would love nothing more than her hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock right now, but the need to show his dominance over her was animalistic and uncontrollable. After they broke the kiss he grabbed her wrist and brought her to the kitchen table. He pushed the grocery bag off of it to the floor, it's contains spilling everywhere, but Dean didn't give a fuck about it.

He picked Carrie up, placing her on the table. There was no time to take her clothes off slowly or to be gentle… he was in too much of an urge. He pushed her skirt up to her waist and ripped off her black lacy thong. Then with one quick move he penetrated her. She took him in… she was already so wet… Dean started thrusting fast in and out of her tight hot body. God, he loved fucking her. He loved being inside of her… and exploring her… He loved her.

Dean tore her blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. He growled hungrily at the sight of her naked breasts, his hands finding them again and squeezing them, his pace increasing.

"Did he fuck you?" he breathed out as Carrie bit her bottom lip in order to hold back a moan. She shook her head negatively…

"Is he bigger than me?" he asked again through gritted teeth. Carrie couldn't help, but smile shrugging her shoulders.

"How should I know that…" she moaned out, burring her hands in his messy dirty blonde hair. "I'm not a whore, Dean."

He didn't answer. He felt her walls pulsing around his cock and tightening. Fuck… fuck… fuck… he couldn't help, groaning. He wasn't able to hold himself back anymore… he was so hard for her even before she arrived. Dean wanted her so bad…

"Carrie!" he screamed out in pleasure, pouring his seed deep in her body. The feeling of his hot cum threw her over the edge as well… she cried out his name, shaking as her own orgasm washed over her.

Dean rested his body over hers, trying to catch his breath as he buried his face in her neck.

"You're mine, Carrie, got it? Mine and mine only!" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you. (****Adrian Neville/OC)**

Sadie was sitting in his locker room, patiently waiting for him. It's been like that for the past few months and she wouldn't like to change that for anything. Though it probably was going to change after all. Everything was going to change.

She sighed sadly to herself as she placed her hands over her belly. She was happy and in the same time scared. And of course she would be... It was absolutely normal. That was a big deal. Maybe it was too early for that in their relationship or maybe it was the right time. She didn't know. There were two possibilities: One - Adrian was going to freak out and disappear or two - he was going to accept it, be happy about it like she was and it was going to make their relationship and their love towards each other even stronger.

Sadie heard voices and laughter somewhere from behind the closed door. She could never mistake his voice. It was him. She was sure about that. And his voice brought the pleasant nervousness, the butterflies in the stomach, she always felt, when she was with him.

The door slowly opened and his smiling face lit up the whole room. His smile brought one to Sadie's face as well. She got up from the chair, walking closer to him.

"Hey, baby." Adrian smiled as he place his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. He never stopped to amaze her. She had always expected her feelings for him to change with the time to better or to worse. But it never happened. The feeling was always the same. An increasing warmth, slowly invasing her whole body and lighting it up on fire eventually. "I'll just take a shower. You ready to go?"

Sadie smiled brightly and enthusiastically nodded her head. She gave him a peck on the lips and with even brighter smile, watched him as he went to the bathroom for his routine shower.

"Here we are." Adrian whispered in Sadie's ear from behind her. The feeling of his hot breath against her lobe and his hands around her waist made her shiver. He always seemed to have this kind of affect over her. And God... did she love it. It just felt right to be that way.

Sadie looked around. It was getting darker by minute, but she could never mistake that place. The sand, the ocean, the wind, blowing in her hair. That's where they met for the very first time and as cheesy as it could sound from that moment on she knew that Adrian was the right guy for her. The only guy for her. Right here and right one year ago, Sadie got to get why it never worked out with all of the other guys. Simply because they weren't Adrian Neville.

"You remember that place?" he whispered in her ear again, kissing gently the flesh underneath it.

"How could I forget it?" she answered with a smile on her face.

"I decided to make it special. You see… maybe the beach is a little bit changed now… there are a few new houses that weren't here before, but that doesn't really matter, does it? My feelings for you are the same." He explained and turned her around towards him so he could face her. The moment her golden eyes fixed on him, something unknown ran over his face. He became more serious. "No, scratch that… my feelings aren't the same… Over these past months I got to know you and I hope that you showed me the real you. The more you were opening up for me, the more growing my love for you was. And hell… it still is. It will never stop growing. Every day you are showing me some part of your heart, mind, and soul. A part that used to be unknown to me. And believe me… there's nothing in the world able to stop my feelings growing."

Sadie smiled. Why was he so sweet? She didn't want to cry. And she put a lot of effort to hold back the tears, threatening to escape her eyes. Her hormones weren't really helping her. She cupped his face in her both hands and brought him in for a loving kiss. She wasn't going to answer the things he just told her. She never believed in the power of words. It was strange, considering the fact that she earned her money with words. She believed in the power of actions. That's why she thought no words were needed to tell him, better yet to show him, what she felt for him. And he knew that. She wasn't that kind of person that will explain their feelings in words. Simply because that was impossible. That was making her even more special. Sadie was a complicated person. She was exciting… a mystery, an adventure. And God knew how much Adrian loved that in her. The words were confusing, they weren't really showing anything. In fact exactly the contrary. They were hiding the truth. But her soft lips against his… they gave away pretty much everything he needed. Her love. Nothing more, nothing less.

Adrian swallowed hard, when they broke the kiss.

"I thought I'm just going to make a fire on the beach… like when I took you out on our first date… we will drink some wine and eat something. It's not really going to be a fancy dinner… but…"

"Not fancy, but perfect." Sadie cut him off and added: "I prefer simple things… the real things. Though everything feels so unreal to me, when I'm with you and in the same time it makes me feel real… like I finally know who I am. "

"God… Sadie. I love you… "Adrian said. " And you're absolutely right. It's fancy though, because I'm with you. Every time I'm with you, no matter what I'm doing, it's perfect. I like it that way and I wouldn't change it for anything. Just me… and you. Simply perfect."

Sadie looked away from him. Maybe she was going to ruin the perfection he was talking about… with what she had to tell him. But it was now or never.

"Well… in that case… I'm afraid it's not going to be just me and you from now on." she whispered, not looking him in the eyes. She couldn't. She was afraid of what was going to come.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked, dumbfounded. All kind of thoughts were running through his mind.

Sadie sighed and managed to look in his beautiful eyes. The confusion was written all over his face. She couldn't tell him… that's why she grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly.

"I… We… you know…" she blurred out. But he understood. Again. No words were needed. His eyes widen in surprise, although he suspected it. He just didn't expect to be right. But some kind of warmth spread through his whole body in the same time.

Adrian smiled and gently stroked Sadie's belly.

"I know." He simply stated, his smile growing wider.

"What?" Sadie asked. She probably had heard him wrong.

"Baby… I know your body better than anyone else… better than you… I know you." He whispered and with that wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

**AN: I usually don't write thing like that, so sorry if it sucks. Review anyways lol. :)))**


End file.
